Subliminal
by Vicio
Summary: Lo que llega a suceder si te embriagas con tu compañero de trabajo. DantexNero.
1. INTRODÚZCAME

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Yaoi _ DantexNero_

¡Advertidos estáis!

* * *

Es primavera. Los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla en todo su esplendor y algo más que problemas florecen en Devil may cry.

"No puede ser que aun debiéndome lo que me debes seas incapaz de hacerme un favor" – Gritaba Lady en dirección a Dante.

"Ya te lo dije" – Respondía él a ojos cerrados, medio suspirando y de muy mala gana. – "No convertiré esta oficina en una guardería. Ya es más que suficiente con Patty"

La aludida levantó la vista de su libro: "Déjalo quedarse a jugar. Me viene bien algo de compañía de vez en cuando"

Dante echó una mirada rápida al motivo de aquella faena, Nero. Cruzado de brazos en el sofá con las cejas muy juntas en un mohín compungido. No cambiaba nada ¿Eh? - "¿Qué obtengo a cambio?" – Preguntó.

"Conservar tu trasero"

Hubo silencio, el mayor de los cazadores se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Debió saber que su pregunta estúpida le conduciría a un callejón sin salida. Cómo adoró eso. Tragó saliva y denotando un aire extraño entre la resignación y la burla murmuró: "Uh, me has convencido"

"Bien" – Metió baza Trish. – "Ya comenzaba a exasperarme lo improductivo de este encuentro. ¿Vienes Lady? Entre más rápido partamos, más rápido llegaremos. Hay mucho por hacer y nosotras aquí."

La morena asintió. Tenía razón, Dante cuidaría del chico quisiera o no. No se trataba de favores, aquel demonio le debía media vida en billetes.

"Pórtate bien Nero" Había dicho la rubia antes de salir. "Cuídalo mucho, Dante" sentenció la otra.

Los dos hombres mayores se quedaron perplejos cuando la puerta se cerró delante de sus caras. Patty por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa.

Dante respiró por fin esa tarde. Si bien era un demonio de metro noventa, musculado hasta los pelos… tenía miedo de dos mujeres que exudaban más sensualidad que terror.

¡Mejor no hacerlas enojar!

Se dirigió a su escritorio y se lanzó a la silla perezosamente.

Morrison aprovechó la conmoción del momento para aventarle la carpeta que sostenía. "No seas holgazán demonio, que tienes trabajo" Dante bostezó fastidiado. "Debes echarle un ojo a ese bar ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ah… si, es una lástima que Lady me haya puesto de niñero. Nada que hacer, estoy ocupado"

"Nada de eso" – Exclamó inesperadamente Patty. – "Puedo cuidarme sola"

A Morrison le causo gracia el comentario. Dante ya tenía una revista en la cara para ese entonces, pero ciertamente la chiquilla había logrado llamar su atención, asomó un ojo: "¿En serio Patty? ¿Te cuidarías a ti y al chico por mí?"

De reojo advirtió que Nero pegaba un brinco indignado. Patty se había vuelto, confusa.

"¡No puede ser, es otro Dante!" Pensó ella, y con certeza era la versión mejorada. Misterioso, calmado y atractivo. "A cambio de un helado, lo cuido a él y a la casa"

Los dos se sonrieron en miradas cómplices. Morrison estuvo a punto de carcajearse también pero entonces una voz alterada a sus espaldas les tomó por sorpresa.

"Yo también voy" - Nero estaba de pie ahora en el rincón. Había hablado con la obvia intención de salvar lo poco que quedaba de su pisoteada dignidad.

"¿Has oído bien a Morrison, muchacho? Ha dicho: BAR. Mujeres, fiesta, cerveza… ya sabes…" – Hizo un pequeño gesto de entendimiento. – "Cosas de adultos"

"¿Me has oído bien a mí, abuelo?" – Se defendió. – "He dicho: Yo también voy"

Patty se cubrió la boca para no reír. Nero era adorable.

"Lo has visto ¿Eh? Morrison"

"Todo un poema."


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**AVISO***

Este capítulo puede salirse un poco de contexto.

* * *

Los dos hombres arribaron a eso de las once.

El ajetreo por las calles de esas zonas comenzaba a resultarle incomodo al más inexperto. Siguió a Dante paseando los pies por los adoquines sucios del suelo, fijándose en las luces que fluctuaban sobre su cabeza blanca. Varias mujeres fumaban en posiciones provocadoras en las esquinas. Sostenían alegres conversaciones probablemente sin sentido con algunos motociclistas en sus fachas más deplorables. Nero, que no prestaba atención, se tropezó con un Dante detenido de súbito a mitad de camino.

Echando una mirada por encima de su hombro se dio cuenta del espectáculo que se desataba delante de sí.

Hombres morenos, de mentes huecas y lenguaje soez se habían tomado todo el lugar en una barricada humana. Más allá, había una puerta con un letrero encima que ponía en letras brillantes el nombre del establecimiento.

El mayor de los demonios pasó su brazo sobre el más pequeño para acomodarlo delante de él.

"No te entretengas chico, presta atención"

Nero ignoró el comentario. Se adelantó a la multitud, sintiendo a su paso las miradas clavarse a su nuca. Un temblor se apoderó de él, ahora oía la música estridente desbordarse de la puerta.

El establecimiento resultó ser un sitio tremendo y oscuro y sin embargo caluroso; se perdía la noción del espacio entre el sudor de los danzantes tras el humo y los strovers.

Ligeramente intimidado miró hacia atrás en busca de su compañero.

"Bien, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" – Preguntó casi gritando. Dante señaló más allá de la pista, el escaparate con botellas de alcohol y unas cuantas sillas.

Un hombre se peleaba en la barra con una mujer por razones que no llegó a comprender. Fuera de eso, el limitado rincón resultaba ser levemente más tranquilo.

Invitándolo a sentarse, esta vez, fue Dante el que habló:

"Quédate aquí"

Nero frunció el ceño. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A registrar el piso"

"¿Y yo qué hago mientras?"

Dante pareció vacilar en su respuesta, "Se supone que investigue la desaparición de tres mujeres que fueron vistas por última vez aquí"

"¿Y yo que hago?" – Insistió Nero. Los dos se miraron.

El mayor dirigió su atención a un punto lejano antes de poder responder. Obviamente había visto algo sospechoso.

"Quédate aquí" - Ordenó firmemente.

Dante era un idiota, eso pensaba Nero mientras lo veía alejarse hasta desaparecer entre las sombras. Qué egoísta y qué egocéntrico. Meditó un segundo en si debía acaso seguirle, pero la verdad era que aún se hallaba pasmado por el tan súbito cambio de ambiente al que solía estar acostumbrado.

Maldijo en su mente, creyéndose fuerte pero cobarde y muy pronto se halló tan metido en su rollo que no se fijó cuando una mujer tomaba lugar a su lado.

"Eh…" - Dijo alegremente. – "¿Sabes qué me han contado? Que muy cerca de aquí hay un sitio secreto."

El chico, que se asqueó al principio no pudo evitar ser atraído por el eco jovial en sus palabras. Terminó por mirarla sin prescindir de reparar en el corset apretado que vestía, haciendo sobresalir sus pechos voluptuosos.

La mujer era bastante mayor que él, y se sintió halagada por la atención recibida. Su aspecto era negligente a la vez que escandaloso. Había hablado muy cerca de la oreja de Nero y esté aunque prefería creer todo lo contrario no tardó en darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Supongo que no es tan secreto si sabes de su existencia" – Replicó él. Provocando una risa en la mujer, entusiasmada ante su frialdad.

"Debajo de este bar. Por las escaleras que llevan al sótano se llega a un lugar muy especial."

Pensó un segundo en lo que le decía, preguntándose en silencio si aquello tendría algún tipo de relación con las desapariciones.

"¿Vienes solo?" – Continuó ella escudriñando la oscuridad a su alrededor. – "Porque me he enterado hace poco y me ha entrado la curiosidad" - Ladeó la cabeza - "¿Vas?"

* * *

Dante había seguido el rastro de una pareja particularmente sospechosa hasta el baño, pero se había hallado con una orgía en pleno desarrollo que le entretuvo la vista por varios minutos, hasta que olvidó el objetivo y recordó a su joven acompañante abandonado en la barra.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para hallarse con la silla vacía.

"¿Dónde se había metido?"

El cazador se rascó la barbilla, incapaz de sentirse preocupado o molesto. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y lo confundió varias veces con otros adolescentes ya ebrios o muy drogados.

Finalmente, fue a dar en el mismo sitio en el que había estado.

Exhausto por la búsqueda se recostó en la pared que quedaba escondida entre el baño y la despensa, formando un pequeño corredor.

Alisó la espalda contra la madera, cómodo, y luego colocó todo su peso demonio contra ella. Lo que pasó después, seguramente no lo recuerda; porque la pared se rompió arrastrándolo consigo al vacío, azotándose de cabeza al suelo.

Se removió en el piso hecho de arena y diminutas rocas.

Qué infame parecía todo; con esos objetos regados por todas las esquinas, el polvo, la estructura que resultaba más o menos inspirada en un campo de batalla.

Allá arriba quedó el agujero por el que se había escurrido. Y más al fondo, Dante se quedó viendo, una estatua se erguía encima de toda esa nube de suciedad.

La contempló de pies a cabeza en lo que emitía un silbido.

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Nero fue guiado suavemente por la mano de la mujer por los estrechos escalones hacia el sótano.

Se quedó esperando el silencio y la quietud de estar bajo tierra, alejado de los subnormales de la pista, porque resultó todo lo contrario: personas impetuosas atestaban el reducido espacio disfrutando de lo carnal y de lo prohibido con cigarros en los labios, respirando gemidos, cocaína y otras porquerías en el aire.

El chico se tambaleo, amenazando con caer. Un espasmo lo dejó sonso por un instante cuando la mujer lo arrastró consigo hacia un lugar más privado y ésta comenzó a insinuársele en movimientos agitados.

"¿Qué haces?" - Preguntó inocentemente en cuanto vio las zarpas de ella tirar de su abrigo.

"Quítate la camisa" – Indicó. Otro hombre la agarro por detrás, abrazándola, uniéndosele al incesante estudio del joven cazador. Más nervioso, Nero aprovechó un beso de la pareja para escapar. Sin saber muy bien a dónde, se inclinó bajo el techo envejecido, moviéndose rápido como una sombra sin oír nada y girando en un quiebre silencioso cubierto por algunas tablas. Las arrancó sin mucha dificultad tratando de vislumbrar algo entre la inmundicia. Bajo sus botas el suelo crujía y una rampa que llevaba a una puerta se asomó de las telarañas.

Movió el pestillo sin tener éxito. Un pequeño escalofrío en el espinazo. Impacientado, voló en astillas la puerta de una patada. Asió a Blue Rose bajo sus ropas, pero no vio nadie por allí cerca, sólo el polvo amontonándose.

Caminó de espaldas hacia adentro, mirando en todas direcciones hasta estrellarse con algo que giró con él en sorpresa. Los dos se apuntaron dispuestos a volarse la cabeza mutuamente.

¡Dante! – Gritó Nero tan pronto logró reconocerlo.

¡Nero! – Le siguió Dante al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Tú?"

"Pero.."

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos fastidiado por coincidir en sus preguntas con el viejo: "No debe ser bueno que merodeemos por aquí"

"Cierto, solo hay un pequeño problemita."

Nero lo examinó con la mirada – "¿Qué problemita?"

"Fíjate bien"

Durante segundos el joven se quedó de piedra siguiendo el gesto icónico de su compañero. Atisbó entre las nubes de polvo. Podía haber sido perfectamente confundido con la niebla de una escena terrorífica. Se habían adentrado tanto en el lugar que las paredes ya no eran visibles.

"Caminemos hasta dar con la salida" – Sugirió.

"¿Cómo sabremos si caminamos en la dirección correcta?" – Reviró Dante apretándole el brazo. – "¿No te das cuenta chico? Todo este paisaje se lo debemos a un demonio, muy listo o muy cobarde para dar la cara."

"¿El mismo que ha estado raptando a las mujeres?"

"Ni idea"

El chico se exasperó notoriamente, empezó a caminar en círculos perdiendo la paciencia ¡Disparémosle al aire! ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Hagamos algo! Pero Dante era tan inútil como estresante como tranquilo.

Incapaz de seguir mirándolo sin transmitirle sus peores energías echó a andar.

Divisó una piedra un poco más grande que las demás entre la arena suelta a sus pies y la cogió sin pensarlo, arrojándola al vacío encolerizado. Tan hormonal y adolescente como lo describiría cualquiera. Fue tal su fuerza que dio un respingo sobre sus talones y al otro le pareció que iba a caer, solo fue capaz de verle el abrigo convulsionando entre las partículas de tierra que levantó con las piernas. Nero se sentó con el mismo impulso, haciéndole gracia al mayor. Ahora gracias a eso, habían quedado frente a frente.

Dante se puso en tensión. El más joven a unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo lo vio medio inclinarse, estremecido, en busca de algo. Pudo ver sus dedos rígidos desconectados de sus manos por una ráfaga de polvo suspendida en el aire. Pronto él también se alarmó al sentir que el suelo bajo su trasero temblaba.

¿Qué era? Algunas piedras planas comenzaron a brincar a un lado suyo y éste como instintivamente; las aplasto con su mano para mantenerlas quietas. El ambiente cambió por completo a uno de nerviosismo extremo. Algo le erizó los vellos de la nuca respirándole muy cerca.

¿Se había aclarado todo? ¿Se estaba esfumando la "niebla"? Ahora veía, después de girar el cuello, despegando muy lentamente los ojos de los de su compañero hecho roca.

No le puso nombre a lo que tenía en frente pues no sabía cuál era el término correcto. La cosa era la estatua que Dante había visto antes. Ahora estaba animada, había cobrado vida y rugía con fiereza en la cara del muchacho por poco dejándolo sordo y zarandeándole la cabeza atrás con exagerada violencia.

"¿Nero pero qué hiciste?" Susurró el adulto boquiabierto.

El muchacho se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¡No sé qué hice! Recordó la piedra, Oh, la piedra y le dolió. Más incluso de lo que le dolió cuando el monstruo se descabritó y de un zarpazo lo barrió de su camino.

Dante se lanzó al rescate de inmediato en un salto, pero perdió el impulso al percibir un olor hediondo.

Un relámpago cortó el aire. Las balas de Blue Rose.

¡NO! – Gritó Dante. – ¡La gente!

Y fue el fin, la cosa casi lo aplasta. Se quedó atrapado entre sus dedos o lo que fuera. ¡REBELLION!

Por ninguna parte. El chico se llevó la mano demonia a la espalda donde ocultaba una espada sencilla envuelta en tela, bajo su abrigo.

"¡Dámela!"

"¡Se romperá!"

Ninguno de los dos supo que hacer. Dante allí estrujado contra el suelo: "Atácalo. Los ojos el cuello, algo ha de tener… " su voz se interrumpió en un grito. Se estaba quedando sin aire. Nero se pasmó, retrocedió y notó un cambio en la textura del suelo. Había pisado una roca. Sin pensarlo, la lanzó a la cabeza del animal. Éste dejó de apachurrar a Dante y gruñendo se lanzó hacia él.

"¡Corre!" Pero antes de recibir la orden ya lo estaba haciendo.

El mayor se incorporó enseguida, montando la persecución a la bestia y el chico antes de perderlos ¿Cómo era posible tener semejante extensión de terreno en un sitio así? ¡Ah, la espalda! Lo alcanzó y se sujetó de lo que parecía ser una cola. Nero se había estrellado contra una pared. Dante se había trepado al lomo del animal, le disparó algunas veces en el pescuezo abriéndole llagas a su piel de piedra. La bestia rugió. Y de la nada, una afilada pieza de metal se abrió paso. La espada. Casi le degolla… "¡Hey!" pero la tomó a tiempo.

"Quítate" – se oyó. – "¡quítate!"

Un gran trozo de concreto fue lo que Nero arrojó ahora. El animal perdió el equilibrio y rodó, abrió la boca en un chillido arañando el viento. Fueron segundos de iluminación para Dante, se dio cuenta de que el estómago de la bestia estaba hecho de un material diferente. No creyó que funcionaria pero, sostuvo la espada dónde pensó estaba el corazón y lo atravesó.

Nero llegó hasta allí iracundo y le pateo la panza. La cosa se retorció y en un último esfuerzo lo mandó de un golpe a Dante. Cayeron juntos sobre el rellano. Uno encima del otro. Era fuerte esa cosa. Los había derribado como un par de pinos en un juego de bolos.

Vieron sin cambiarse de postura como ya muerta, la bestia escupía un líquido baboso. Nero se encogió metido entre las piernas de su compañero y por un segundo dejó de pensar sin percatarse que, pávido, le había agarrado la mano.

Al mayor no le importó, para él fue un gesto encantador y nada más.

"¡Mira Dante! Esa cosa está regurgitando… p-pe.."

"¿Personas?"

Nero se cubrió la boca horrorizado. Gimió, "¡Personas!"

Fue un impacto traumático. De no ser así se hubieran separado enseguida, pero no. Allí estaban; apretados el uno contra el otro frente a la muy asquerosa escena.

"¿Vamos a ver?" – Le susurró Dante al oído. El chico se encogió. Negó con la cabeza.

"Voy a vomitar"

"No seas dramático, no es nada."

"Dante…" – dijo grave. Estaba estrujando otra vez la mano que aún tenía entre la suya. – "Voy a vomitar"

"No lo hagas encima de mí. Lavé la ropa ayer."

El chico se conmocionó, sintiéndose enfermo, echó la cabeza a un lado como herido por una bala. Una arcada, luego otra y vio a Dante hacerse a un lado. Tragó saliva intentando contener el almuerzo. El más grande se rió. "Ay Nero." Sin escrúpulos se acercó al demonio que ahora era nada más que cenizas. También vio a las personas que había escupido envueltas en una capa babosa. ¡Las mujeres perdidas! y un hombre también.

"¿Están muertos?" – Preguntó el joven intentando acercarse y luego devolviéndose; con la mano sobre los labios muerto de asco. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas.

"No muertos, pero si inconscientes. Estas placentas los mantuvo vivos a la vez que les robaba la energía. Creo que tenía pensado digerirlos"

Se oyó el tan peculiar sonido de una arcada. Placentas, digestión… era demasiado.

* * *

Todo había acabado. Se las ingeniaron para sacar a las personas discretamente, en vano. Hubo un caos terrible pues las mujeres más escandalosas empezaron a gritar. Llegaron ambulancias y los dos, demonio y semihumano, fueron acusados injustamente. Tuvieron que abrir un agujero en la pared y escapar.

Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos se bajaron de los tejados para caminar como cualquier ser normal. Por la acera, juntos. Nero aún con las entrañas revueltas se aferraba a los ladrillos de las paredes.

Dante lo sacudió. "¿Estás bien?"

"…Si"

"¿Vamos por algo de beber?"

"…Si"


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Devil may cry no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**Antes de leer, recuerda:**

La paciencia es una virtud.

* * *

xxxxx

Corrían las tres de la mañana, ambos sentados en una barra sencilla donde se vendían bebidas sencillas. Nero estaba muriéndose de sueño pero lo fingió muy bien.

"¿Vino? ¿Cerveza?" – Preguntó Dante.

Nero lo miró receloso - "¿Qué vas a tomar tú?"

"Vodka."

"Dos de Vodka" – Ordenó al mesero muy decidido. ¿Qué era Vodka? Ni idea. Fue recibido por una frente amplia, perlada en sudor: "¿Dobles?" – Les ofreció.

"Dobles."

Dante no se creía la cosa. Estaba sorprendido, ¿hasta dónde llegaría para demostrar sus escasos 18? Lo miraba absorto mientras les servían los tragos.

"¿Qué?" – Protestó el chico.

"Nada" – Se llevó el vaso a los labios; de un sorbo se bogó el contenido. Nero iba a hacer lo mismo solo que nada más tocarlo con la lengua y supo que sería incapaz. Trágatelo imbécil, pensó afligido. Si lo escupes te verás como un perfecto tonto. Ya lo era. Y se lo tragó.

Dante se burló. Nero se había tomado un sorbo insignificante e ingenuamente había creído que llevaba la mitad del vaso. Ya estaba mareado nada más con olerse el aliento.

"Acábate ése para que pidamos más."

Desgraciado... lo hacía a posta ¿no?

"Bien" – Fingió compostura. Era el comienzo de su final. No pensó que se embriagaría tan pronto, unos tragos más y ya estaba diciendo incoherencias.

La pared al fondo tembló. ¡Qué locura! Y ahora la bebida pasaba como agua.

"¿Habrán sobrevivido las personas que se comió ése animal?" – Quiso saber el chico.

"Yo creo. ¿Ya estás borracho?"

"Nunca" – Respondió. Pero la verdad era otra.

El cazador más viejo se sintió culpable: "Deberíamos irnos ya. Son como las cinco."

"Bah, ¿Y a hacer qué?"

"No sé. ¿No se enoja tu novia?"

Nero arrugó la frente "¿Cuál novia?"

"Ah, pensé en esa chica de la otra vez"

"¿Qué…? ¿…Kyrie? _Esa_ no es mi novia. Yo no tengo novia. Las mujeres son arpías."

Dante se echó a reír. "Vámonos a casa."

"Una última copa" – En palabras arrastradas logró articular eso. – "Algo bien fuerte. _Que me mate."_

El cantinero sonrió. Hacía días había puesto a prueba sus cualidades de coctelero y había creado su trago más potente. Dispuesto a probarlo en Nero, le sirvió.

Dante se alarmó pero su amigo le restó importancia con un gesto. Ignoró la copa y se apoderó de la botella. Vaciándola casi por completo. Hasta el cantinero se metió un buen susto.

El joven se lanzó de la silla y se apoyó en la rodilla ajena.

"Bebe…" – Dijo, colocándole la botella sobre la boca. Le miraba como instándolo a tener sexo con él, una táctica que resultó ser efectiva con el cazador. Ni segundos fueron necesarios, Dante se la terminó de un sorbo. - "Tomemos un taxi" – Propuso.

"Caminemos." – Negó el otro.

"No puedes ni hablar muchacho."

"Caminemos" – Trató de enderezarse. – "Quiero caminar. Caminemos."

"¿No te caes?"

"¿Si lo hago me levantas?"

Se miraron.

"Claro…" – Dijo Dante con pesar. – "…_siempre_"

Y se aventuraron por las calles. Y las recorrieron cuesta arriba con las típicas bromas de borrachos. Se abrazaron el uno al otro para no caer. Fue un milagro que recordaran el camino de vuelta; o fue más bien la inercia que los arrastró en la dirección acertada.

Dante fijó sus ojos azules al cielo. Las estrellas estaban tan bajas que creyó poder tomarlas, y Nero llevado. Jodido. Disfrutaba el mareo excepcional de la primera borrachera.

Se empujaron dentro de la casa, aun riendo, sin percatarse del ruido que hacían. ¿Se quejarían los vecinos? ¡Ah, qué importaba!

"No, no te duermas ahí" – Habló Dante cuando vio a su amigo apoyado en el sillón. – "Ve a mi cama."

"¿Me crees capaz de subir escaleras?"

"Te ayudo entonces" - Era injusto pedirle eso, si a duras penas coordinaba el parpadeo. Dante lo vio dar tumbos al pie de la puerta: "¿Te cargo?"

El chico descompuso la cara inmediatamente - ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿mujer, crío, princesa?"

En ese momento ya no se sabía si la conversación iba en broma. Muy pronto todo dejó de tener sentido, y se pusieron nostálgicos los dos. Se tumbaron de espalda a la escalera en una caída que hubiera resultado fatal para cualquier mortal. "Me gusta aquí. Quedémonos aquí."

Nero cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar cuando una corriente lo movilizaba. Suavemente como flotando. Ah y había ido a parar en una nube.

"Levanta los brazos, ven." – susurró Dante.

"¿Qué?"

"Quítate el abrigo" – Nero recordó a la mujer del bar y se espantó.

"¿Te vas a aprovechar de mí?"

El mayor levantó las cejas, atónito: "¿Quieres que me aproveche de ti?"

"¿Te aprovecharías de mí?"

"¿Dejarías que me aprovechara de ti?"

"No sé…. estoy borracho, y creí que tú también lo estarías."

"Lo estoy"

Hubo un intercambio de miradas escépticas. "Mentira. Puedes caminar" – Alegó el más joven.

"Aprendí a disimular"

Dante comenzó a sacarle el abrigo a su compañero y las botas, sintiendo que era su deber.

"¿Por qué me has preguntado por Kyrie?"

"¿Ya no se puede hacer preguntas hoy día?"

"Solo quería saber…."

"Bueno, yo también quería saber."

El cazador había subido al que podía pasar por su gemelo, en la mesilla. Así tenía que mirar un poco hacia arriba, solo un poco para encontrarle los parpados.

"Estoy borracho" – Dijo Nero.

"Me doy cuenta" - Rió. - "Metete en la cama"

"No cabemos los dos" – Protestó somnoliento.

"Ocuparé el sofá"

"¿Si cabes allí?"

"Más o menos"

"¿Cómo haces cuando traes a alguien a casa?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Nero fue incapaz de contener la pregunta y se cacheteó mentalmente por eso. Había sido un imprudente: "Te estoy fastidiando ¿no?" – Continuó.

"¿Por qué?"

"He dicho demasiado, ¿tiene sentido al menos? ya no recuerdo mis palabras. Solo sé que he preguntado mucho"

"Me agrada que preguntes"

"¿De verdad? ¿y eres sincero en las respuestas?"

"Por supuesto"

Hubo un shock de desaliento.

"¿Me odias?" – Preguntó de la nada.

"No. – Dante hizo una pausa. - ¿Tú me odias?"

"A veces."

"Lo sospechaba."

"Pero solo un poco. Y ebrio hasta me parece que te quiero."

"¿Tendré que embriagarte siempre para que me quieras siempre?"

"¿Me vas a cuidar así de bien cada vez?"

"Pero claro."

Nero le echó los brazos encima. Medio riendo, delirante.

"Estás mal chiquillo, muy mal."

"¿Tú no?"

"Si"

"Me gustas así"

"¿Te gustan los hombres?"

"No."

"¿Te gustan las mujeres?"

"Tampoco."

"¿Entonces que te gusta?"

"Tú…. borracho."

El mayor tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para reír por el comentario, sin darse cuenta de lo expuesto que había quedado. De lo provocativo que resultaba. Aún sonriente, con todo dándole vueltas, sintió que Nero le daba un beso en la boca.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Devil may cry no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**AVISO* **

Relación hombre/hombre_

* * *

Despegó sus labios lentamente de los de Dante y se quedó abrazado a sus hombros, mirándolo a los ojos a una distancia miserable mientras sentía su corazón desbocarse en un intento por drenar todo el alcohol de su sistema.

El murmullo del viento volvió a arremeter contra la ventana, y rápidamente, como si no bastara con la nostalgia que les invadía, la habitación quedó envuelta en una atmosfera de confusión.

El mayor abrió la boca para decir algo pero calló al sentir que el muchacho le ponía dos dedos sobre los labios.

"No digas nada…" - susurró lo más bajo que fue capaz, antes de volver a besarlo, con su mano de por medio, sin retirarla lamió lo poco que alcanzaba de Dante a través de sus dedos.

Prohibido. Todo indicaba que en realidad Nero se estaba esforzando por no echar a perder la amistad e ingenuamente hacía aquello con el fin de que el contacto no fuera completo, y el beso no llegara a ser beso.

Pero Dante era casi demasiado lascivo como para aguantarse sin hacer nada escandaloso. Dejándose llevar introdujo el dedo índice del menor en su boca, comenzando a chuparlo.

Y este, que veía todo doble, observaba la escena para descubrir muy pronto que quería hacer parte de ella.

El cuerpo se le movió sólo. No aguantaba más.

Se deslizó tortuosamente hasta quedar de pie, para unirse a su compañero en un ósculo salvaje.

Dante, aceptando la caricia, aferró a Nero por la espalda y lo hizo retroceder hasta tropezar con el escritorio detrás de ellos.

Pudo saborear el vodka en su saliva, el culpable todo.

La cabeza le dio mil vueltas.

El joven lo miró en lo que sentía como un brazo le rodeaba por los hombros, y el otro por la cintura y lo iba recostando poco a poco. Su cuello quedo expuesto a las caricias. Luego de nuevo fue inclinado hacia adelante.

Dante recargó su propia frente en la de él, y lo llevó de un lado a otro de la habitación con un paso aletargado y sensual. Después le tomó las manos y las posicionó de tal forma que parecían dos amantes posando para una fotografía.

El mayor dio un paso al frente, y volvió a hacer lo de antes. Nero sonrió al entender que se trataba de un baile.

Advirtió además que Dante enredaba sus manos en su chaleco y comenzaba a sacárselo a la vez que le mordía la barbilla, sin dejar de bailar.

En el siguiente paso, fue el chico el que tomó la iniciativa de arrancarle el cubretodo a su poeta.

Un nuevo beso y la camisa de ambos, había desaparecido.

Por varios minutos lo único que perturbó el silencio fue el sonido de sus pisadas en la madera.

Bailaban bajo el claro de luna. Como lobos, como bestias.

Al final, se dejaron caer en la cama.

Y aquel cuarto reducido, desabrido y empolvado, pareció un palacio.

Nero sintió a Dante gatear por todo lo largo de su cuerpo, llenando de besos su ombligo, pecho y quijada.

Se miraron otro instante. Provócame más.

Las manos del más joven resbalaron de su posición hasta quedar mansamente sobre su pecho, su razón se nubló, el corazón cayéndole al estómago.

Cerró los ojos a modo de invitación muda.

Tómame aquí, tómame.

Una agradable sensación de calor volvió a rodearlo. Estaba siendo atendido de nuevo.

Sus bocas abiertas se tocaban levemente, en un beso que le recordó a los amantes de los tiempos antiguos.

Pensaba que así solo podía ocurrir en las películas, pero ahora que le estaba pasando precisamente a él se dio cuenta de que era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Suspiró al ver a Dante abrirse paso hasta su corazón, llevándose consigo lo poco que quedaba de su cordura.

Tan pronto lo sintió metido entre sus piernas, con sus caderas encajando perfectamente, ahogó un grito.

El repentino roce entre sus partes lo enloqueció. El cazador se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás emulando el acto sexual. Se recargó sobre sus manos mientras el joven levantaba las caderas en busca de más contacto, solo entonces, una breve sensación de sometimiento le llegó en forma de punzadas.

Como estaba, debajo, parecía completamente sumiso y tan ebrio que ni a quejarse alcanzaba. Devolvió las caricias como pudo mientras le halaba los pantalones al otro para que se los sacara.

"Espera…" – Susurró Dante demasiado cerca. Era real, muy real… estaba hablándole porque era real y eso le encantaba, le provocaba. No quería atender pero le detuvieron las manos. – "Espera"

"¿Q-e?" – Fue todo lo que su excitada voz pudo mascullar.

"¿De verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo?"

Las mejillas se le encendieron… 'hacerlo'...

…'hacerlo con él'

Dante alargó una sonrisa cariñosa antes de estirarse hasta la mesita de noche. Nero pareció no comprender pero entonces vio la mano ajena reburujar en uno de los cajones.

La visión de aquel cuadrito plateado le desconcertó de sobremanera y no supo la razón.

"No" – Articuló.

¿Qué podía haber de romántico en el plástico?

El cazador le miró, atrayendo el detestable objeto a la cama. – "No" – Volvió a decir Nero, y alargó el brazo para manotear el preservativo.

"¿No?" – Inquirió Dante dudoso. El chico negó con la cabeza. – "¿Quieres que lo hagamos sin nada?"

_Hagamos…._

El pecho quemaba. Le embargó la duda, y tuvo que preguntar. - "¿Te doy asco?"

"No… pero…"

"Entonces tíralo." – Dijo con determinación.

"¿Qué..?"

"Que lo tires."

Dante sonrió. Era cierto, el muchacho era un bravucón, mandón y malgeniado. Ave libre, macho indomable de corazón frágil. Qué perfecta la forma en que su ceja fruncida surcaba su rostro jovial.

Acomodó todo su peso sobre él nuevamente y desechó el producto. Besándolo antes de desaparecer en su entrepierna.

"Cierra los ojos" – Le pedía mientras le bajaba los parpados pesados con una mano.

Nero gimió al darse cuenta que de pronto los dedos fríos de Dante se habían colado entre sus ropas y ahora estaban sobre su miembro.

Dejó que le arrancaran los pantalones del todo. Sintió algo de vergüenza al recordar con quién se estaba revolcando pero en vez de revirar, volvió a gemir.

El tintineo de la hebilla de su cinturón golpeando el aire lo desequilibró.

Dante rasguñó la extensión de sus muslos.

Verlo desnudo aumentaba su lujuría: su cuerpo era el de un joven bien formado, de rasgos no tan exagerados como los suyos pero hermoso igualmente. Solo una parte de él exhumaba delicadeza… y eso era sus caderas. Cuando las tomó para atraerlo, sintió que se las quebraría.

Lentamente y sin que Nero se diera cuenta… se descubrió la pelvis, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas en lo que examinaba, en los ojos entreabiertos en que se reflejaba, algún gesto de dolor.

Así, se empujó dentro y como había pensado el chico frunció las cejas y apretó los dientes formando además un gran grito con los labios.

No se detuvo sin embargo. Fue tortuoso el momento. Apretado, muy apretado. Que dolor tan delirante, se inclinó sobre él para besarle la mejilla que no estaba contra la almohada y esperó unos instantes para acostumbrarlo.

La primera estocada fue seca, Nero gruñó. La segunda fue más lenta, obtuvo una mueca de satisfacción (O dolor. No se supo) Entonces de igual forma fue la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta aumentando la velocidad, conteniendo apenas los suspiros hasta que Nero le encaró para decirle. "Te quiero"

Dante tuvo que detenerse para procesar las palabras en silencio. Se paralizó al considerar que aquella confesión bien podría tratarse de una verdad ¿sería entonces que el chaval buscaba algo más que placer al acostarse con él?

Pero qué decía, si hablaba del mismísimo Nero. Nero el infame, el hostil.

Encima, ¿qué significaba aquella expresión? Te quiero… no tenía sentido. Te quiero. Te quiero ¿qué? ¿Te quiero, quiero? ¿Te quiero comer…? ¿qué?

"Perdona…" – Dijo el joven, interpretando erróneamente el silencio. – "No lo volveré a decir."

"¿Es en serio?" – Repuso Dante, ignorándolo.

El joven desvió la mirada apenado, haciendo sufrir al mayor… ¿Acaso era culpa lo que sentía?

"Nero, mírame" - Él seguía con la vista clavada en la pared. - "mírame ¿sí?"

"No escucho por los ojos."

"Solo… mírame" – Farfulló al aferrarlo por los cabellos de su frente.

Los hombres eran animales impulsivos. Se mataron con solo verse, y luchando por mantenerse firme se empujó hacia dentro una vez más.

Nero juntó todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir ningún sonido, pero su cuerpo le jugaba una mala pasada. Comenzó a responder otra vez y eso impulsó a Dante a seguirlo besando… el cuello, la boca, el cabello.

También incorporó su devil bringer extendido sobre el colchón. Con vergüenza y en un sobresalto accedió al tacto. Quizás pensaba que era incorrecto, pero fue sublime verlo aferrarse a su espalda conteniendo las ganas de volverlo diminutas tiras de serpentina a punta de rasguños.

Estaba sudando, contrario a lo que Dante creía. Nero se había estremecido de repente con su mano aferrada a su entrepierna. Un tirón, otro más y se vino temblando.

Un éxtasis infinito y extraño, como si muriera y volviera a la vida.

El cazador por su parte fue capaz de soportar otros pocos segundos, llegado el punto Nero no permitió que se moviera. Terminó dentro de él.

En gratitud, Dante le besó la cara y rodó a un lado jadeando en éxtasis.

Se le notaba avergonzado al chico y confundido, su expresión natural había regresado.

Aquel suceso, en una noche loca les haría los días más incómodos de hoy en más. Ahora Nero le daba la espalda ¿en qué pensaba? Las cosas no resultaron y reinó el silencio. No dijeron nada más, evitando herirse…

Ya habría tiempo de sobra.

* * *

_Ta Dah! Capitulo tres. Salgo de mi habitual silencio para contarles que... hice como cinco versiones de este capítulo pero al final me decidí por esta porque las demás se me hicieron demasiado largas. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho escribir este tipo de escenas. Siento que no soy muy buena describiendo pasiones. Pero ahí está, _**Hyuna amade, Mitzuki-chan, ****LadyAniMangaXD y ****SirenaLoreley. **_Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios. ¡Ayudan a mejorar!_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Devil may cry no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Nero_OOC/

¡Qué difícil es narrar en tercera persona!

* * *

Aunque habría preferido permanecer en la habitación, oculto entre las sabanas para no toparse con Dante; la sed que sentía era mucha y eso iba por encima de su vergüenza.

Dudó de sus recuerdos al darse cuenta que conservaba sus pantalones. Pero entonces movió la mano a un lado y se dio cuenta que la sabana estaba mojada, despedía un olor familiar. Ah, y cómo le dolía el trasero, el cuello. Tenía moretones en las caderas con forma de dedos.

Se puso de pie comprobando una vez más el estado de sus ropas y fue hasta la cocina, lentamente.

Fue capaz de ejecutar todo el proceso sin ver al medio demonio por ninguna parte. Mas cuando tomó un vaso de agua y se lo llevó a los labios, vio una silueta conocida a través del cristal cruzar la puerta en dirección a él.

Nero tembló de miedo, pero el otro no reparó ni un solo segundo en él. Simplemente entró también a la cocina. Estaba descalzo y buscaba algo. Husmeó entre los estantes, hasta que su mirada fue a parar en la del muchacho.

Al principio mostró una expresión seria. Nero se maldijo mentalmente e inevitablemente abrió los ojos. No pudo decir nada, Dante se enderezó y finalmente, sonrió.

"¿Has visto mis botas?"

El más joven se apresuró a contestar moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Mientras que el mayor veía divertido como Nero aún permanecía con el vaso en la boca. Encogido en su sitio.

"No sé dónde las pude haber dejado…" - Musitó Dante, atravesando la puerta. Y continuó hablando con la voz más natural que se le conocía.

Nero estaba confundido, se dio cuenta de que desde el momento en que vio al demonio había contenido la respiración.

Entonces, ¿Si fue un sueño?

Era inaudito que pudiera actuar tan normal después de habérselo follado. "Oh Nero, eres un tonto" pensó. "Nadie podría… ni querría. No."

Arriba el mayor revolvía toda la casa en busca de sus zapatos. Hubo un espasmo en el aire y luego lo sintió bajar las escaleras con los pies ya calzados.

Nero volvió a estremecerse con el sonido de los pasos acercándose, Dante se detuvo en un respingo al verlo.

"¿Sigues allí?" – Preguntó más como para sí mismo, en un murmullo. Luego se rascó la cabeza. – "Como sea. Muchacho, me ha llamado Lady a regañarme así que debo irme ahora."

"Bien…" - Nero se encogió de hombros. Tragó saliva, esperando decir algo más sin que la voz se le quebrara pero no pudo. Las palabras se le atascaron todas en la garganta.

Dante asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lugar, en una mueca extrañada. Se dio media vuelta y echó a andar pero no pudo resistir volverse después para encararlo. Lo miró aún más consternado.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó el chico azorado.

"No me has pedido que te deje acompañarme."

El semi humano se ruborizó un poco.

Dante finalmente salió de su campo de visión pero no de Devil may cry. Se quedó apoyado en el escritorio.

Nero lo supo porque asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta. Tan pronto el mayor levantó la vista y sus ojos azules que tanto había evitado se clavaron en los suyos, se escondió nuevamente detrás de la pared con el corazón latiéndole en las orejas.

Escuchó la puerta. Pero no era Dante que se iba, sino alguien que entraba.

Unos pasitos infantiles avanzaron rápido, riendo. Era la chiquilla. Oyó además un suspiro de sorpresa por parte del demonio. La voz de Lady también pudo distinguir, y más tarde la risa de Dante. – "Feliz cumpleaños Patty."

"¿Dónde está mi helado? ¿Eh?" – Exclamó ella con energía. – "¡Me lo has prometido!"

Nero salió de su escondite. Presenciando la escena tuvo deseos de cortarse su propia lengua con los dientes: La pequeña estaba colgada del cuello de Dante y éste la sostenía cariñosamente.

"¿Un helado?" – Repitió Lady. – "Le he comprado un guardarropa entero, ¿Y qué le das tú? ¿¡Un helado!?"

Dante apretó a Patty en sus brazos. A Nero se le desprendió el corazón de la caja torácica. Lady se fijó en él por primera vez ese día. Estaba de pie allí, con los puños apretados y la cara roja.

"Buenos días Nero."

El mencionado escondió las manos detrás de la espalda, disimulando su reciente estado mientras que los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

Patty se liberó de los brazos de Dante y corrió a abrazar al más joven. Lo apretó de la cintura. Éste sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar, porque esos mismos bracitos que lo rodeaban habían estado abrazados al hijo de Sparda.

Lady sonrió de ternura, y dijo algo pero el chico estaba ocupado lidiando consigo mismo como para escucharla.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando la rubia le soltó.

Un pellizco en su brazo humano le hizo comprender que Patty llevaba varios minutos intentando atraer su atención. Lady llamó a la chica y en ese mismo instante de desconcierto, Nero advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que Dante se sobresaltaba y llevaba ambas manos a sus pantalones.

Del bolsillo derecho extrajo un pequeño teléfono y sonrió al leer la pantalla.

Todo aquello fue un duro golpe para él, sintió sus entrañas arder. Aún más cuando Dante se fue de allí. ¿Qué conversación era tan importante para que nadie más pudiera oírla?

Sin pensarlo, lo siguió dejando atrás a las mujeres que reían absortas en su propia conversación de moda. Fue un alivio que no repararan en su ausencia.

Arriba todo estaba en silencio. Nero se acercó a la puerta de la habitación intentando escuchar, casi había puesto una oreja sobre la madera cuando de pronto un par de labios le hablaron sensualmente cerca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El joven retrocedió en alarma. Unas manos firmes le sujetaron para impedir que se cayera.

"Estás raro." –Habló Dante viendo al otro boquear en un intento por articular palabra. Acercándose más, lo acorraló contra la puerta. – "¿Me dirás que te pasa?"

El chico intentó zafarse de su incomoda postura pero el cazador puso ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para impedírselo.

¿Me lo dirás? – Repitió.

"Yo…" - Nero tragó saliva, preguntándose si debía decirle la verdad o no. – Ayer… - frunció el ceño – Hoy…

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es…"

El cazador asentía expectante, arrimando su cara. Nero sintió deseos de besarlo, y se contuvo solo porque escuchó a Lady subir las escaleras.

- Allí están. Patty y yo ya nos vamos. – Dijo. - Ah, y Dante, tú sabes quién te ha dejado algo.

La morena extendió una carta que Dante tomó. Nero reparó demasiado en que la mujer había guiñado un ojo mientras.

Si bien el mayor lució confundido en un principio, el otro vio en él evidentes signos de comprensión una vez que hubo leído las primeras letras.

En el acto, Dante cruzó el pequeño pasillo siguiendo a Lady cuesta abajo. El chico contempló todo aquello sin musitar palabra, dominando su impulso de querer arrebatarle el papel.

* * *

**x**

Lo que restó del día, Nero se la pasó merodeando todas las habitaciones y rincones de Devil May Cry, de vez en cuando espiando al mayor desde arriba, oculto entre las sombras, detrás de una pared o pretendiendo necesitar algo del escritorio.

Cierto era que Dante no había caído en cuenta de ello, sino hasta que las veces en que el muchacho le pasó por el lado fueron notoriamente numerosas y su vista se topaba con él a cada rato de pie por allí, mirándole.

Con innegable temor volvió a su revista, mirando en todas direcciones antes. No fuera a ser que Nero cayera del techo o algo.

Intentó disimular la sorpresa al dar un rápido pasón por todo el piso y no verlo y en segundos, de la nada, verlo acomodado en el sillón. No pudo soportarlo, dejó que se le cayera la revista de las manos y se encaminó a la puerta con más prisa que la solicitada por su cerebro.

"¿Te vas?" – Preguntó alguien tocando su hombro. Provocándole un renovado deseo de salir corriendo.

"¡Nero!" – Clamó casi gritando. – "¿Cómo carajos has llegado tan rápido? Si estabas allá…"

"¿Dónde?"

"Allá. Allá" – Dante señalaba nerviosamente el sofá, retrocediendo. No fue nada más que el chico girara el rostro para esfumarse.

"¿Dante?" Y atrás se quedó, cuestionando su propia cordura. Viendo la pesada puerta moverse por la ráfaga de viento que creó el medio demonio al salir.

¿Pero qué era lo que le pasaba? Nero se quedó pensando ¿Debía seguirlo? Pero recordó la carta y comenzó a revolotear por cada estante en su búsqueda.

Trató de ser lo más pulcro posible y no delatarse desordenando todo, resultándole demasiado cansado. Entonces cuando por fin se iba a dar por vencido, su inconformidad recogida entre sus cejas se disipó a sus labios en una sonrisa.

Debajo de dos documentos que nada tenían que ver con negocios la halló, tímida y anaranjada.

La tomó como un desesperado y la leyó aún más ávido, muriéndose de curiosidad.

Así, su pequeña investigación dio un vuelco a su corazón y para cuando llegó al final… sus ojos bellamente azules, se inyectaron de un rojo sangre al igual que sus mejillas y su aura maléfica que emergió de su brazo poseído.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que lo que tenía entre sus dedos, aunque no comprendiese a la perfección, se trataba de una confesión de amor en un poema mal logrado:

_"las lunas, D. las lunas negras que tanto nos atormentaron en el pasado han vuelto a dEScender por las colinas para hacerse realidad como en los sueños que soñamos. dan La una cuando inmortal Asecha, por el camino, el diablo. ¿cuándo vendrás? Ven corriendo: El silencio tenderá a mostrarse oscuro seguro, entonces no por esperar milagros Le impidas a tu eGo retomar caminO hacia nosotros. tienta el cielo, se cae, sí. escúchame..._

_…te espero."_

Despedazó el papelito, arrugándolo todo. De una patada, lanzó el escritorio hacia la puerta y el ruido en vez de apaciguar sus emociones, dio rienda suelta a su enfado.

Tomó la silla y la estrelló contra la pared, arrojando los adornos de encima de la chimenea. Golpeando las paredes, tumbando las pinturas, desgarrando los sofás, gritando durante todo el proceso.

Levantaba en lo alto un relicario dorado con una piedra roja en el centro cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¡Nero!" – Gritó Dante que había entrado de improvisto a lo que quedaba de su oficina.

El chico no se detuvo ante la mención de su nombre. Arrojó la cadena lejos, rompiendo una ventana y se apresuró a patear una pila de revistas. – "¡NERO!" – Volvió a escucharse, y de pronto unos brazos fuertes le apresaron por los hombros. El más joven aulló, atestándole golpes al aire mientras era arrastrado, con todo y su furia a la cocina.

"Nero" – Mascullaba con dificultad tratando de encontrarle las muñecas para controlarlo. – "Quieto"

"¡Déjame en paz!" – Retrocedió casi cayendo dentro del lavadero. Estaba respirando con dificultad, agitado y vagamente aturdido. Dentro de él algo se quebró cuando por algún motivo reparó en el gran parecido que guardaban él y su nuevo suplicio.

El corazón le ardía y supo que se estallaría en pedazos nada más por estar ahí de pie, con el pecho bajándole y subiéndole violentamente.

Intentó huir pero Dante se interpuso, una y otra vez, extendiendo los brazos. - "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Lejos" – Como temblaba. ¿Así sonaba su voz?

"¿De qué?"

"¡De ti!"

"¿De mí?" – Nero levantó una ceja, obviando la pregunta. – "¿Y yo qué hice?"

"Nada"

"¿Nada?"

"¡Oh qué pretendes que diga!" – Estalló.

"La verdad."

"No. La verdad no."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque la verdad duele."

"Pero la mentira mata."

"Solo al que siente"

Dante negó con la cabeza. - "No. No al que siente sino al que tiene que fingir que no lo hace. Dímelo ahora."

"¡No puedo!"

Nero iba a rodearlo. Entonces el mayor, le agarró la muñeca sin enterarse.

"Suéltame Dante"

"Aún no comprendes mi filosofía, ni el modo en que esto funciona. ¿Verdad? No permitiré que cometas otra insensatez. Hoy destruyes mi casa, mañana la ciudad entera."

"Dé ja me."

"¿Y después qué más? – Continuó el mayor, ignorando los inútiles intentos de Nero por zafarse – "¿Qué pasará cuando no haya más que arrojar por la ventana? ¿Te lanzarás tú al vacío?"

"¿Quién sabe? ¡Pero a quién importa!"

Dante se enderezó, liberándole. Concertó un gesto de desilusión "¿A quién le has aprendido todo eso muchacho?"

"¿A huir de los problemas? ¿A fingir que nada pasó?" – Contuvo las lágrimas. – "Me parece que a ti."

El mayor alzó su dedo índice, amenazador. Abrió la boca pero antes de que lograra modular vocablo alguno, una voz femenina se coló en la escena.

"Buenas tardes, estoy buscando…" -Su expresión se congeló en un punto ciego del pequeño habitáculo. Entonces el mayor presente siguió la mirada de la recién llegada y se dio cuenta de que se había petrificado al avistar el devil bringer de Nero.

"Usted… usted…" – trastabilló ella, casi desmayándose. El chico comprendió al instante y trató de ocultar el brazo detrás de su espalda.

Dante se sintió incómodo, miró a la mujer, luego a su compañero, a la mujer y así sucesivamente hasta que el muchacho se cabreó del todo y decidió marcharse. Atravesó el espacio a pasos largos, sin mirar, cuando varias sombras le cubrieron la salida.

Eran Lady, Trish, Morrison y hasta Vergil con sus caras petrificadas por el horror que les causaba ver Devil May Cry en esas condiciones. Sus atuendos daban con que se habían preparado para una fiesta ¡El cumpleaños de Patty! De pronto, un globo estalló y todos se fijaron en él. No tardaron sus mejillas en colorearse de roja culpa, no supo qué hacer.

Quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, ser invisible, desaparecer.

En la cocina, Dante aún discutía con la señora tratando de calmarla, de hacerle creer alguna historia loca que explicara el aspecto de su brazo.

Nero apretó los parpados a punto de llorar ¿Aún le miraban los otros? Podía bien decirse que era la más infame tortura. Quemaba como el infierno y cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, el peculiar sonido de un objeto metálico rodando por el suelo llamó su atención:

Patty estaba de pie en la entrada. Se le había resbalado la bolsa que llevaba al hallarse con aquel desastre de frente.

* * *

_El titulo de la historia se refiere a este capítulo._


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**AVISO***

Nero_OOC/Si les parece muy chillón, díganme.

Capitulo largo, largo, larguísimo. Se acerca el final.

* * *

X

Después de lo que pareció un juicio eterno de miradas acusatorias, Nero cayó en cuenta de su posición y fue incapaz de soportar mucho más tiempo. Tomó impulso esperando que nadie decidiera atajarlo para salir disparado de Devil may cry.

Atrás todos quedaron viéndole con cara de confusión.

"¿Pero qué le hiciste?" – Susurró Lady incapaz de poner orden a su cabeza.

"Nada." – Respondió Dante con particular sarcasmo– "Se le está pegando lo tuyo."

La mujer que se había desmayado hacia un rato se recuperó por fin. Intentó ponerse de pie pero lanzó otro grito y por poco colapsa de nuevo al ver a Dante sostener un arma gigantesca como si nada.

"Pero que tonto eres..." – Siseó Vergil fastidiado.

"¿Quién la dejó entrar?" – Chilló el segundo hijo de Sparda.

"Ya me encargo yo." - Trish la contuvo por los hombros ayudándola a levantarse. – "¡No me toque!" – Clamaba. – "¿Quién es usted?"

En ese mismo momento apareció un ave roja, sosteniendo en su pico un trozo de papel. Lo dejó en el suelo y dijo: 'Mensaje para Dante' antes de salir volando.

La mujer se cubrió la boca, casi parecía que sus ojos saltarían de sus cuencas. – "¡Un pájaro que habla!"

"¡Cállese señora!" – Gritó Vergil fuera de sus casillas.

Mientras Trish trataba de deshacerse de la mujer sin lastimarla, Lady comenzó a perder la paciencia también: ¿No vas a ir por él? – Exclamó de repente.

"¿Por quién?" - Dante estaba confundido.

"¿Ya se te olvidó por qué te pedí que lo cuidaras?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

De veras trataba de razonar, pero sus neuronas estaban tan aturdidas por el escándalo de la dama intrusa que le resultó imposible.

Fue su hermano el que, sin nada de caballerosidad, la sacó de la casa y la tiró fuera. Le dirigió una gélida mirada antes de azotarle la puerta en la cara con la brutalidad que hizo cuartear el techo.

"Mi oficina…"

"Ve a traerlo" – Ordenó Morrison.

"¿A quién?"

"¡NERO!" – Rugieron todos al unísono.

"¿Tanto les costaba decir el nombre?" – Dante se quejó. – Además, ¿por qué tengo que ir a buscarlo yo? Si para empezar se fue de aquí porque quería estar lejos de mí."

"Entonces si le hiciste algo…" – Le reprochó Lady dando un paso al frente con las cejas juntas.

"Cállate Dante" – Pidió Trish.

"No he dicho nada."

"Que te calles."

"..."

Desde que Nero había salido Patty había permanecido a un lado, hecha piedra. Vacía, con un semblante que denotaba amargura y aquella discusión parecía empeorar su estado. La bolsa que había dejado caer aún estaba en el suelo.

Su regalo de cumpleaños.

"Dios mío. Debo ser perverso." – Pensó Dante en voz alta al verla. Vergil rodó los ojos. –Hago infelices a los niños. Patty… Nero… el mismo día…"

"¡Ah, no sé ni por qué vine!" – Atajó harto de la estupidez infinita de su hermano menor.

"Espere _señor_" – Comentó Morrison con respeto. Alcanzando el papel que el ave había traído. – "No olvide su propósito. No vino a escuchar las sandeces de Dante sino a salvar al mundo"

Vergil levantó una ceja.

"Las dos son terribles hazañas… una peor que la otra." – Echó una mirada atrás, sonriendo burlón. – "Que se encargue el hermano tonto."

"¿Cómo que… '_señor_'?" – Protestó Dante. Acto seguido sintió que le echaban encima un abrigo y le pasaban a Rebellion. – "¿Qué dem…?"

No pudo articular palabra y ya fue arrojado a la calle. Le cerraron la puerta en las narices. Al rato Lady se asomó y le tiró un papelito. La carta del ave. Contenía una sola palabra:

_APRESÚRATE._

* * *

Había estado en esa esquina por horas. La brisa le acarició el rostro devolviéndole el raciocinio en suspiros de melancolía. Sintió además la indiferencia de los que le pasaban por el lado sin mirarlo, sin ver en él la amenaza ni el mal.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a descender y golpeteaba las ventanitas de las casas, se puso a observar los cielos pintados de cobre.

Había estado huyéndole al fantasma invisible de sus celos y no se había detenido ni una sola vez a percatarse de lo magnifico que lo envolvía, de los colores que a esa hora, resultaban una cosa maravillosa.

Después de un rato la multitud había disminuido notoriamente, quedándole así el paisaje entero para él solo. En ese momento, mientras largaba la vista a las plantas florecidas en el jardín de en frente, una mariposa roja con motas blancas y negras le recordó algo.

Dante.

Otra vez Dante, de nuevo pensaba en Dante. Lo veía a todas horas, ése diablo. Que tenía los ojos del color del cielo. No. Que tenía al cielo por ojos.

¡Y ya estaba haciendo poesía otra vez!

Zapateó el suelo. A los segundos estaba caminando, a ratos de prisa, otros tan lento que parecía cojo. Como si eso pudiera despejar de él las tristes ideas, como si así ya no fuera a pensar en nada.

El viento movió un cartel que hizo un ruido chillón. De inmediato, Nero se puso en guardia. Se quedó estático como si el suelo pudiera desvanecerse de pronto.

Tuvo la impresión de que algo llegaba. Algo gordo, grande. Algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir.

Quizás era su desenfrenada imaginación, pensó. Pero entonces sintió frío y el brazo poseso le brilló con vehemencia.

Quiso darse de a hostias por ser tan estúpido, y odió su extremidad como nunca antes lo había hecho. Seguiría adelante porque seguramente se estaba volviendo loco pero falló cuando la cabeza se le volteó sola y escudriñó el sitio con desconfianza.

Perfecto. Sí estaba tomando demasiada malta, en la calle no había nadie.

Adelantó un pie para continuar más se le quedó suspendido en el aire.

Ahora tenía esa sensación horrible de que le observaban y algo dentro de sí le indicó que mirara hacia arriba.

Luchó un rato con él mismo antes de decidirse a obedecer su instinto. Preciosos instantes que el intruso aprovechó para arrojarse en picada desde la cubierta de una casa contigua.

Nero rodó por los enloses con la gracilidad de una paloma, esquivando el movimiento de pura suerte.

Era la muerte en harapos... con cadenas, cara de angustia y toda la cosa. Se quedó viéndola un instante antes de mandarse la mano a la espalda.

Al notar la ausencia de Red Queen su semblante se descompuso: Había salido corriendo como un atolondrado de Devil may cry y no se había percatado de que no llevaba ninguna de sus armas.

La extraña creatura volvió a abalanzarse sobre él pero la volvió a esquivar.

"Sparda…" – Dijeron.

"¿Quién?" – Nero lució contrariado. Debía improvisar un arma porque cada vez que instaba un puñetazo, seguía de largo hasta el suelo.

Se sintió un imbécil ahí tendido, todo magullado por caerse solo una y otra vez.

"Dante…" – Volvió a oírse.

Nero abandonó su pose con estilo y se abrazó tristemente a sus piernas al reconocer el nombre. -"Ah no… me tenías que mencionar a ése idiota." - Trató de enderezarse pero le colocaron el filo de la hoz en la garganta.

"Eres el hijo de Sparda."

"Sparda…"- Nero se quedó pensando; alejó la cuchilla con un dedo y luego rió soberbio. - "Me parece que te has confundido un poquitín… pero si lo que quieres es pelear conmigo, al menos hazlo sabiéndote mi nombre."

Y con eso volvió a ponerse en pie. Sus ganas renovadas, ése tipo de situaciones eran las que lo impulsaban a ser malo.

"Me estás haciendo enojar ¿sabes? Tienes dos opciones; quedarte y morir o irte y morir igualmente."

La criatura abrió una zanja al aire para retarle, creando una gran ráfaga de viento que lo despeinó.

Aceptando la provocación, Nero sonrió – "Bien… tú lo has pedido amigo."

Arrancó un poste que empleó a manera de espada, luchaba con fiereza y diversión hasta el cansancio. Hizo algunas volteretas innecesarias porque estaba orgulloso de su fuerza. No liquidó al demonio rápido tampoco. Simple. No se le daba la gana.

"Eres la muerte ¿no?" – Le gritó el joven con soberbia. – "¿Qué se siente cuando la vida te pesca a ti y tú no a ella?"

Ah sí. Decirle algo insolente para cerrar con broche de oro. Era de mala educación matar sin dejar a los enemigos con algo por lo que preocuparse en el averno.

Estaba contento, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando mandó su puño diestro a la boca de la criatura. La sensación era terrible, ¡Como sacar la mano fuera del tiempo y espacio! Se miró con las entrañas revueltas y, en el mismo impulso de ira, le dio con el poste un batazo que lo decapitó.

El cuello quedó machacado entre el poste y una pared, mientras la cabeza se le deslizaba lentamente hasta caer sin elegancia al suelo.

_"Y soy Nero, pedazo de... ¡Qué no se te olvide jamás!"_

* * *

_Dante._

Examinaba con interés un sitio que se encontró de pura casualidad cuando lo vio. Estaba de espaldas con dos demonios ya muertos a cada lado suyo. Miraba en derredor como suele hacer la gente confundida.

Del techo siguieron cayendo creaturas y por eso, Dante no intervino hasta que Nero hubo acabado con todas. Fue testigo de la destreza de su joven compañero, tenía algo en su manera de luchar que le recordaba a sí mismo. Si, era muy fuerte.

El último diablo cayó desde la tapia donde se habían trepado. Dante aplaudió complacido.

Como el joven no lo había sentido llegar se resbaló por la sorpresa al dar un paso en falso. Pensó que vería la marquesina vieja del techo al caer pero en cambió apareció despacio la cabeza de Dante en lo alto. Levantaba una ceja, los brazos cruzados, la cara seria.

Se miraron largo rato.

"Estás en serios problemas muchacho" – Musitó por fin.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – Jadeó en respuesta.

"Te salvo."

"Largo" – Nero se puso de pie, ignorando la mano extendida del semidemonio. – "No te necesito."

"Esos demonios me buscan a mí."

"¿Si...? pues me he dado cuenta. Todo lo que sabían decir era DANTE. DANTE. DANTE."

"Ve a casa Nero…" – Dante hizo una pausa. Frunció el ceño. – "¡Ah, cierto…! ¡ya no tengo!"

"¿Por qué?" – Replicó el joven con mágico sarcasmo- "¿Qué le pasó?"

"Uhmmm nada especial... Me la destruyó un loco!"

"No me digas…" – Siguió mascullando Nero, cada vez más cínico. Dio algunos pasos, luego se detuvo – "¿Por qué te buscan a ti?"

"Pensé que ya te sabías esa historia. Como sea, no me cambies el tema. ¿Sigues rabioso?"

"Sí."

"No me importa. Te vas ahora mismo."

"¿Viniste a mandonearme?" - Agudizó la mirada.– "Te informo. Pierdes el tiempo." - Dante no respondió. -"¿Qué pasa? ¿te enojaste y ya no me hablas?"

"Te estás portando muy mal Nero. Te mereces unas buenas nalgadas."

"Tócame y te mato."

"¿Me retas?"

"Te advierto."

"Pues yo también; y te hablo en serio. Te vas por las buenas o por las malas ¿cómo lo prefieres?"

Nero comenzó a reír. - "La misma monserga, nada de acción."

"Me quieres provocar…"– Dijo Dante y agitó el dedo índice. – "Que niño tan malcriado"

"No me digas así"

"Que malcriado tan niño."

"Cállate."

"Un niño mimado… un BEBÉ fastidioso que trata de conseguir sus dulces lloriqueando" – Nero agrió la mirada. Dante sonrió en victoria. – _"¿Qué?_ – Se burló imitando su tono de voz – _"¿Te enojaste y ya no me hablas?"_

El más joven reventó. Azotó al mayor contra la pared con furia. La fuerza fue tal que el concreto se agrietó. Sostuvo al semidemonio por ambos brazos, fuera de sí y empezó a estrujarlo. – "Quita esa sonrisa" – Espetó.

"¿Por qué?"

"Quítala o te la borro de un golpe"

"Me pegas y te lo devuelvo."

"No sonrías" – Pidió apretándolo aún más. - "No te rías… no te burles de mí."

"Nero, no quiero pelear contigo."

Las muñecas de Dante comenzaron a amoratarse bajo la presión. - "Suéltame"

"No." – La voz se le quebró.

"¡Suéltame Nero!"

"¡NO!"

Su grito se lo devolvió el eco en puñaladas. Ya estaba llorando otra vez…

Se sostuvo de la correa de Dante con la misma delicadeza con que una abeja retoza en las flores. Sencillamente dejándose ir para apoyar la frente contra su pecho. Tal era la desventaja no solo física sino mental entre ambos... Mientras uno permanecía en gloriosa calma el otro luchaba por suprimir su voz lastimera. Los sollozos le salían casi tan profundos como la herida insanable de su corazón.

Parecía la escena de una película cursi, con toda esa muerte esparcida por doquier y ellos en medio, abrazados.

Estaría bien si el mundo decidiera acabarse en ese instante porque lo material ya no se sentía tan real como el calor fluyendo a través de sus cuerpos… casi podían oler sus pensamientos, sentir sus respiraciones humeantes.

A Nero se le dispersó la mente del sentido, y el alma le voló a algún terreno remoto. ¡Ése delicioso contacto hecho droga!

Restregó la cara contra su compañero, perdido. Ni se enteró de casualidad que Trish, Lady y Lucía habían entrado y ahora observaban la escena con ternura.

Cada una exhaló una expresión diferente que terminó en el mismo suspiro. La morena cruzada de brazos, sonriendo, se quitó el cabello de los ojos y notó que Dante le hacía señas para que no dijera nada. Trish comprendió y le echó el brazo sobre los hombros arrastrándola hacia afuera.

Nero estaba inamovible, casi ronroneando a causa de los mimos que recibía. Para él supuso un esfuerzo sobre humano renunciar a su cómoda postura para tratar de distinguir un sonido muy extraño que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No se había dado cuenta cuan tenso estaba Dante.

"¿Qué es?" – farfulló pero fue rápidamente silenciado.

El mayor movía los ojos como bien podría hacerlo un animal atrapado.

"¡DANTE!" – se oyó un grito femenino.

El mencionado reconoció la voz de inmediato, reaccionó saltando fuera del establecimiento. Nero lo siguió sin comprender, alcanzando su mano. Desesperado por su calor.

Afuera estaban las tres mujeres, Lucía sostenía sus labios como si se le fuesen a caer.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Trish señaló el horizonte. Una nube negra se movilizaba colina abajo.

"Es tarde Dante" – Dijo Lucía, grave. – "Hemos tardado demasiado y no seremos capaz de detenerlos"

"Hay que ver…" – Respondió. Nero le apretó la mano celoso, ¿quién era ella? - "¿Por qué no van a salvar el cumpleaños de Patty mientras yo salvo el mundo?"

"Ja… habrá que ser vanidoso para decirlo" – Lady sonrió. – "O muy tonto, ¿quién sabe? no lo lograrás sin nosotros" – Se inclinó para ver al chico. – "¿Cierto Nero?"

"Él se va con ustedes."

"¿Y dejarte toda la diversión?" – Reviró Trish.

"Ni hablar." – Completó el muchacho.

"Con ustedes no se puede" – Dante se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.- "Es muy peligroso."

"Pues más vale que te apures" – Exclamaba la rubia que ya se alejaba dando saltos de lado a lado. – "O seré yo la que se lleve todo el crédito."

"No puede ser, Dante. ¡Es igual de tramposa que tú!"

* * *

X

Una puerta al infierno había sido abierta por una horda de demonios sedientos de venganza.

Meses atrás se habían tomado las colinas de Oriente, donde el pueblo de Lucía residía. Y aunque su plan en un principio era permanecer en el anonimato, sus extravagantes costumbres levantaron sospechas en la gente del lugar.

Muy pronto, se corrió la voz de su presencia y la policía intervino para librarse del mal por sí mismos. Sin embargo, el poder de los demonios era superior y, en la lucha, muchos resultaron heridos o muertos. Lucía, atormentada por las constantes amenazas, la vigilancia y las muertes repentinas; había decidido recurrir, por medio de mensajes cifrados que no llamaran la atención, a Dante. El único capaz sobre la faz de la tierra de brindarle un desenlace feliz a su problema.

Por eso, los cuatro cazadores unían fuerzas para ganar. Las dos mujeres protegerían a los lugareños mientras que los varones se abrirían paso hasta la compuerta para intentar cerrarla.

Eso, hasta que...

"¿Ves esa enorme muralla negra allá en medio de los árboles, muchacho?"

"Sí."

"Tenemos que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ella."

Ojos azules que recorrieron el sitio. La motocicleta de Lady entre la maleza…

No se hizo esperar una de sus locas ideas…

"Me pregunto si…" – Dante sonaba como si hablara con él mismo – "Será que…"

Confusión. Entendimiento.

"Espera." – Reviró Nero, provocando una sonrisa en el otro. – "No estarás pensando en… porque eso sería… ¡nos cocinará vivos si se entera!"

"Pero no tiene porqué enterarse. Ni tú ni yo se lo diremos ¿verdad? ¡En marcha!"

El semidemonio saltó sobre la moto de Lady y la encendió haciendo mucho ruido.

"¿Sabes conducirla al menos?"

"Deja de preocuparte y súbete. Pero antes…" – Le extendió una de sus armas gemelas – "¿Crees que puedas manejarlo?"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿por qué me la das?"

"Alguien va a cubrirme la espalda"

La moto rugió como una bestia. Los dos a bordo iban dando botes por el complicado camino. Nero atrás, apoyando su espalda con la de Dante y su brazo diablo sostenido del ajeno.

De inmediato, los demonios comenzaron a aparecer. Mientras el chico les disparaba, el mayor hacía cabriolas para esquivarlos.

Fue el bueno de Dante el que por error desvió la mirada a un lado y se topó con una belleza demoniaca solo digna de un hombre igual de hermoso que ella. Dejó de prestar atención al trayecto… y Nero no se dio cuenta de eso sino hasta que alguien detrás suyo chifló. Miró a su compañero arqueando una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era algo en lo que debía reparar, pensó, más luego dejo de importarle pues se dio cuenta de algo mucho peor.

En todo el frente, cortando al cielo por la mitad, se alzaba un árbol gigantesco de raíces tan firmes como el concreto.

Intentó advertirlo, decir algo, pero la motocicleta colisionó y se partió en dos, arrojándolos a ambos fuera.

Nero abrió los ojos después de lo que fue un terrible aturdimiento. Vio a pocos metros, el hijo de Sparda coquetear con la creatura de hacía un rato y aunque quiso intervenir... varios demonios lo rodearon.

Se sintió impotente porque su fuerza en ese instante resultaba insuficiente para cargárselos a todos de una sola. Fue necesario algo que lo hizo enfurecer para sacar a relucir todo su potencial:

Aquel demonio con forma femenina se había arrimado tanto a Dante que ahora podía tocarlo. Y para colmo de males la pierna la había metido entre las de él, de forma que le rozaba descaradamente la bragueta del pantalón. Le susurró algunas cosas al oído que gracias al cielo Nero no alcanzó a escuchar y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando alguien se lo interrumpió saltando a escena. El chico literalmente le volteó la boca de un zapatazo.

Como si no fuera suficiente con deformarle el rostro, comenzó a balear el cuerpo hasta dejarlo hecho un colador. Le importaba una mierda quién o qué fuera, era una abusiva hija de puta y no merecía vivir.

Dante contempló toda la escena, boquiabierto.

"¿Seguro que no se te quedó la cara de la pobre en la suela?" –dijo cuándo el muchacho le pasaba por el lado.

Nero se giró abruptamente. Su mirada refería por lo menos setenta mil insultos y un millón de puñaladas.

"¿Cumpliremos con la misión o te vas a quedar a follar con el esqueleto?"

"¿Cuál esqueleto?" – Reviró Dante al reparar que Nero había destrozado principalmente la boca, los senos y el sexo del demonio. – "Ni eso le ha quedado..."

"¡Lo mismo te va a pasar si no te apuras!"

El mayor instintivamente se llevó las manos a la ingle cuando el otro hizo ademán de írsele encima.

Cuanto amor...

* * *

_LOL! Todos coincidieron en los reviews anteriores en una frase... "pobre Nero", ¿Por qué?__  
_

**_carolinarubi, Mitzuki-chan, SirenaLoreley (L)_**_  
_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Dante_OOC/Nero_OOC  
Las cosas pueden tornarse cursis.

* * *

"¡Eh!" – Alguien gritó. – "Los van a matar y no se dan cuenta."

Una espada cortó la distancia entre ambos cazadores para atravesar a un demonio que se aproximaba, por la mitad.

"¡Vergil!" – Vociferó Dante atónito.

"¡Parecéis esposas discutiendo!"

Nero se quedó en súbito silencio a pesar del comentario.

Dante no lo podía creer, "¿No le dirás algo grosero, chaval?"

"No. Tenemos trabajo."

"Tenían."

"…?!"

Los tres hombres se dieron vuelta para descubrir a Lady sonriendo a un costado.

"Lo siento chicos…"– Continuó, señalando la cima de la colina- "…Creo que se les adelantaron."

"¿Quién?" – Preguntó Nero.

"Pues yo." – Respondió ella.

* * *

**XXXXXX**

De vuelta a Devil may cry, dos horas después de lo acontecido… Dante lloraba una nueva deuda.

"Pero si tu moto ha servido a la comunidad, ¿por qué me la cobras?"

"Serás maldito Dante" – Lady tenía los puños apretados. – "Me pagas porque me pagas o te… o te… te… ¡P-Patty!"

La pequeña chica rubia había aparecido y a juzgar por su semblante, estaba igual o peor de molesta que la morena. "¡Ha sido el peor cumpleaños de la historia!" – Rezongó.

Lady le clavó el codo a Dante en el diafragma haciendo que éste se semi doblara sobre su cuerpo en un sobresalto.

"Oh, ¡pero si apenas está empezando la fiesta!" – Dijo ella sonriente. Luego se volvió imprevistamente seria hacia el albino. – "A ver tú. Haz algo. Ve a traer globos de colores y pastel."

"¿Me ves cara de alcancía, mujer?"

"Aj… ¿pero en dónde quedaron los caballeros?"

"Tienes a uno en frente..." – Se defendió Dante. Todos los presentes le miraron incrédulos. – "…uno pobre."

Después del último comentario el local quedó en completo silencio. Las miradas de diferentes colores se deslizaban incomodas en todas direcciones en el momento en que Trish entraba junto a Morrison para salvar el día. Traían en sus manos varias cajas de pizza, bolsas con refrescos y serpentinas de colores.

"¿Todo esto es para mí?" – Exclamó Patty uniendo las manos tan pronto los vio, el corazón latiéndole fuerte de pura emoción.

"Cortesía de la casa, pequeña" – Trish le acarició la cabeza.- "Feliz cumpleaños."

Inconscientemente, Dante sonrió, pero efímeramente pues sintió de pronto que algo le faltaba. Recorrió los rostros alegres de sus amigos, uno por uno.

"Vergil, ¿dónde dejamos a Nero?"

Su hermano no le escuchó, afuera caía una tempestad estrafalaria.

Alguien más notó su ausencia al rato.

"¿Y Nero?" – Preguntó Patty mirando a su alrededor. - "¿Y Dante?"

* * *

Había salido con la intención de buscarle, aunque la verdad es que no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado. Nero estaba afuera del devil may cry, como debatiéndose entre entrar o no.

"¿Qué haces aquí parado?" – Musitó Dante, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él. – "Llueve que da miedo, entremos."

"No." – Se apresuró a responder el joven. – "Quiero decir, ya me iba."

"¿A dónde te vas?"

El chico comenzó a pasearse. Hizo un circuito alrededor del pequeño pórtico del edificio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Se hallaba en tal condición de desasosiego que ni sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

"¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?"

Sus palabras lo sacaron del ensueño, o quizás su tono de voz, jodidamente suave casi palpable.

"Dicen que sin guion por decir, no hay acto que interpretar." – Respondió.

"Pero qué dices… si aún hay mucha piola para este cuento."

"Solo vine a regresarte una cosa…" - Nero esculcó en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo de él, un pequeño relicario dorado.

"El regalo de mi madre… se me había olvidado. ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?"

"¿Recuerdas que lo usé para romper una ventana?"

El mayor rió. – "¿Por qué?"

Nero le dio la espalda. – "No lo sé…"

El más incómodo silencio. Dante no sabía si era adecuado, pero todo el mundo sabía que de prudencia se quedaba corto siempre y las palabras le surgieron de la garganta cuando el tema de conversación empezó a morir.

"¿Tanto te molestó leer ésa carta?"

El chico abrió los ojos. Le habían lanzado una bomba directo al corazón. Lo sabía, Dante lo sabía.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" – Trató de negar.

"Las lunas, Dante. Las lunas negras que tanto nos atormentaron…"

"Basta."

"…han vuelto a descender por las colinas…"

"Por favor…"

Dante se había acercado tanto a Nero, que ahora podía tomarle las manos.

Y joder, nunca fue tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos.

"Lo siento." – Susurró el menor con pena.

"No importa… pero la entendiste mal."

¿Eso qué importancia tenía? Había olvidado el asunto de la carta hacía tiempo, ya le había hecho doler, se trataba de un malentendido, no quería recordarlo más… y sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de preguntar. - "La quieres ¿no?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Quién te escribe semejante prosa"

Dante se rió sonoramente. "Tiene talento ¿a qué si? si, si la quiero" – Nero bajó la mirada, Dante acercó su rostro hacia él. – "Pero no de la forma en que tú crees. Quiero decir, todo ese embrollo con las cartas enigmáticas y los mensajes cifrados no me va."

"No sé qué decir. Me muero de vergüenza."

"Sé que la carta no ha sido lo único por lo que te has molestado. Pero dime, ¿quieres que hablemos de eso?"

Nero se enrojeció, sin comprender muy bien. Al no obtener respuesta, el cazador continuó:

"Escucha, soy de esos idiotas que olvida rostros, nombres y cosas… pero que siempre tiene presente los buenos momentos y a todo aquel que le hizo sentir…"

"Pero si fui yo el único que sintió."

"¿Ah sí? ¿y qué sentiste?"

"¿Esperas que te lo diga?"

"No realmente…"

Hubo un choque de miradas, Nero se acercó tímidamente para tocar la mejilla de Dante. Éste sonrió. – "¿Eso qué significa?"

"Lo que tú quieras."

"Hmm… de modo que te vas y me dejas aquí solo."

"Tienes a Lady, a Patty, a Vergil, a… Lucía…."

"¿Y a Nero?"

"Nero se va."

"Pues… Dante quiere que se quede"

El mayor le colocó una mano sobre el hombro al joven. – "Las chicas se volverían locas si pudieran oírte. Te adoran. Eres el bebé de la casa ¿no ves? te echarían taaanto de menos…"

Dante entendió el mensaje subliminal en la mirada triste de su compañero. – "yo también te echaría de menos"

Ante la revelación… Nero no pudo contenerse, se lanzó con brusquedad a los brazos ajenos. Comprendía ahora, que su mundo, muy a pesar de sí mismo, era ése hombre.

Debieron pasar varios minutos hasta que el mayor sintió la necesidad de romper el silencio. Aunque no precisamente de la mejor manera.

"Oye…" – comenzó a decir. – "Esa cosa tuya… ¿brilla a todas horas o cómo?"

"¿Con cosa te refieres a mi brazo?" - Dante asintió. – "Pues, no sé, es completamente autónomo. Y lo odio porque no me deja dormir. Sin embargo, a veces resulta útil cuando… cuando se va la luz."

"Hmmm ¿pero también podría ser tu manera de decir…'estoy contento'?"

"No. Nada de eso."

"¡Claro!" – Insistió – "Como el perro al agitar la cola, y el gato con su ronroneo."

Nero se ruborizó. Acababa de ser comparado con una mascota. – "¡Qué no! brilla porque si y ya"

Dante volvió a reír, sorprendido de que pudieran hablar por cinco minutos sin pelearse. Entonces, para complicar la situación un trueno resonó de improvisto en todos los rincones del vecindario.

Las luces se apagaron de golpe dejando la urbanización en la más primitiva penumbra. La gente con curiosidad comenzó a emerger de sus casas, incluso Vergil, Lady, Trish, Patty y Morrison.

El cazador alargó un suspiro de satisfacción, e inconsciente apretó al chico por la cintura. Se mantuvo así, viendo por encima de su hombro el cielo infinito cuya espesa negrura fue sorprendida por la calidez de una estrella fugaz.

Dante arrulló una sonrisa en el cabello de su amante al verla. - "Demasiado tarde…" – dijo al astro milagroso. – "…Ya tengo todo lo que alguna vez pude desear."

* * *

_Criaturas, no sé si han podido pillarse lo de la carta. En ella hay un mensaje __subliminal__ que corresponde a la última misión en las colinas._

_Este es el final como tal pero voy a subir un capitulo más. La continuación de la "fiesta". Allí pondré el solucionario de la carta si les pica la curiosidad. Espero que no se confundan demasiado y siento la tardanza. Pregunten cualquier cosa. :) ¡Nos leemos después!_


End file.
